Volverte a Ver
by GriisleChan
Summary: El anhelo y la esperanza hacen a cada persona mas fuerte, con mas vida. Arthur, a pesar de todo, no iba a rendirse, sabia que Kiku iba a volver a sus brazos. Y así fue. AsaKiku. One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bienvenidos sean a mi fic numero 50... esperen... ¿¡50!? ¿Ya? o_o no me la creo X'D nah! estoy muy feliz, y sobre todo orgullosa, por eso 3 nunca creí que fuese a llegar tan lejos .w. recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando apenas tenia 2 fics subidos :'D

Bue~ por mi parte, nada mejor para celebrar que con un AsaKiku (es mi máxima OTP, no tengo la culpa XD) pero este fic es un tanto diferente a lo que suelo hacer .w. cero comedia, algo de drama y romance~ aunque, ojo, mi drama es medio "pánfilo" aun así espero les agrade.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ -3- es de Himaruya-san~ yo solo los tomo a ellos dos para escribir fics de esta pareja y ser feliz .w.

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC. AU. Uso de nombres humanos. Puede que la trama no sea muy interesante, pero a mi me gusto así que así la deje. Y una participación rápida de Paulo (Portugal)

Sin mas, espero les guste.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Volverte a Ver**

**.**

Sentado sobre uno de los tantos, y vacios, bancos de aquella plaza desolada, la cual era ocupada solo por un visitante, solo por él mismo; se encontraba, cabe decir que muy tensado y cansado... arto de su estado actual.

Con la mirada perdida se hallaba, sin brillo alguno, sin dejar a un lado la palidez de su rostro. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, pensamientos iban y venían sin parar, pensamientos de culpa, desilusión, de arrepentimiento... sobre todo de arrepentimiento, pues gracias a sus inseguridades y por el querer el bienestar de alguien ajeno a él término perdiendo... mucho más que la sonrisa y la esperanza de ser feliz de una vez por todas...

Se sentía un total perdedor. El tuvo la última palabra, él era el que iba a decidir, tomar la decisión final. Pero termino botando todo a la basura al dar aquella respuesta...

_Vete... es por tu futuro, por tu bienestar, y para que vivas una buena vida, una vida que te mereces..._

Sus últimas palabras no dejaban de torturarlo, no dejaba de recordarlas una y otra vez por más que quisiera olvidarlas. Pero no podía, su mente no acataba con sus órdenes.

Y si había una palabra para describir el cómo se sentía desde ese entonces, cuando sucedió aquella horrible situación, era _arrepentido._

Arrepentido por el no haberlo detenido.  
Arrepentido por el no haberle dicho que no se fuera.  
Arrepentido por el no conservarlo a su lado.  
Arrepentido por el no haberle hecho caso a su instinto egoísta.

Pero ¿Ya para qué? Habían pasado dos años, dos años que para él era mucho más que eso, era como si se hubiera triplicado o hasta más. Y no, desde entonces no ha sabido nada de él. No era que se molestara, claro que no, creyendo que así iba a poder olvidarlo ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Era eso posible? No, más bien cada día sentía que lo amaba más, que lo necesitaba más que nunca a su lado…

Bien, si, le rabiaba y entristecía el hecho de no tener noticia alguna de él.

Terceros seguro le preguntarían ¿Por qué no se fue con él? Eso era simple de responder, todo era porque no podía dejar su trabajo así como así por algo como eso.

Suspiro pesadamente, buscando cortar con la línea de sus pensamientos, cosa que no inclino un poco hacia atrás y ahí pudo notar lo muy nublado que se estaba poniendo el cielo, con razón no había nadie más en aquel lugar si pronto lloverá. Sin más discusión mental, se reincorporo dispuesto a irse, a regresar a su frío y solitario hogar.

Pero antes… recorrió con su mirada esmeralda el lugar. Parecía un tonto, un desesperado mas bien, pero desde que iba a esa zona luego de su trabajo a despejar su mente, siempre había tenido la infantil y cliche esperanza de que su amado iba a aparecerse ante él, a decirle que ya estaba de vuelta y que nunca iba a irse de su lado… pero era solo una vaga ilusión que nunca iba a hacerse realidad…

**.**

-Arthur, si sigues así vas a terminar muriendo-

-Tal vez eso sea una buena idea- respondió con voz monótona, no dándose cuenta de sus palabras, sin apartar la vista del monitor y siguiendo con el tecleo constante.

Su compañero suspiro, no viéndole caso a la situación del rubio, pues cada día estaba más y mas decaído. Y lo peor, no se dejaba ayudar por nadie, ni siquiera para escucharlo, no comentaba absolutamente nada. Y él, como un viejo amigo, solo quería darle una mano para ayudarle, algo le decía que no era cualquier tontería por lo que sea que estuviese pasando el ingles.

-Te daré un consejo, aun cuando no me estés escuchando y ni lo apliques- luego de un silencio un poco extendido se refirió de nueva cuenta al británico- ¡Lucha! Atrévete a cambiar ese realidad en la que vives, tu más que nadie eres el único que puede hacerlo- dicho esto le dio una última mirada a su amigo.

-Paulo, no te metas en lo que no te concierne- fue lo único que dijo ante las alentadoras palabras que le dio su compañero.

El luso abrió un poco los ojos, no esperándose tal respuesta. En otras palabras, estaba despreciando su ayuda.

-Bien, como quieras- hizo una seña con la mano y se retiro, tirando la toalla en el caso del rubio.

Una vez que Arthur se hubo quedado solo dejo por fin de escribir en el teclado y bajo la mirada, irritado ¡Lo que le faltaba! Tratar tan mal al único amigo cercano que tenia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan odioso? No solo lo era con él, lo era con todo el mundo ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo! Actuaba así por puro impulso.

Paulo tenía razón, el, más que nadie, debía hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacer cuando no tenía información alguna de lo que necesitaba?

Es más… si supiera por lo menos en qué lugar determinado estaba hubiera ido ya hace tiempo atrás, por lo menos por un fin de semana.

-Kiku debe estar lo suficientemente bien como para regresar por estos lares-

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, melancolía y tan solo una pisca de felicidad era lo que sentía. Si el japonés lo estaba ¿Por qué sacarlo de allá? ¿Verdad?

Claro, el era sumamente ajeno a lo que en realidad sentía y pensaba el peli negro en esos momentos. Sentimientos y pensamientos muy similares a los suyos… más que nada, ansiedad por regresar.

**.**

Era domingo por la mañana, apenas y el sol había salido hace aproximadamente un par de horas atrás. Arthur, que estaba despierto desde hace unos pocos minutos, daba vueltas en su cama, con la idea de volverse a dormir considerando lo muy temprano que era. Hasta que se rindió, un corto tiempo después, y se levanto dispuesto a comer algo y ver si de casualidad había algo en la televisión para entretenerle…

Entretenerle.

Hacía ya tiempo que no experimentaba lo que era el efecto de esa palabra, a pesar de que el entretenimiento no era lo suyo, pues anteriormente solía pasarla bien… por lo menos por un corto rato.

Pero todo eso era antes de que _él _se fuera.

-Otra vez…-

Se llevo una mano hasta sus rubios cabellos y los revolvió con rapidez, estresándose un poco al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió hasta el lavado para empaparse todo el rostro con agua helada, en un intento de despejar su mente, lo cual funciono momentáneamente.

Luego, fue hacia la cocina, tomo algo rápido para comer (exactamente una caja de cereal que tenia por ahí) y se dirigió a la sala a lanzarse en el sofá para proceder a encender la tv de plasma que ahí tenia.

Estuvo aproximadamente hora y media pasando canales y viendo una que otra cosa que le llamaba la atención. Bien, la idea de ver la televisión fue muy buena, pues logro distraerse por un rato.

Así que, una vez que se aburrió, se levanto del sofá y se dispuso ir a comprar el periódico. En realidad, lo pudo haber leído por internet como lo hacía siempre, pero ese era un tipo de "excusa" para salir a la calle.

Salió de su hogar, no sin antes abrigarse muy bien ante la temperatura baja que había en el exterior. Llego hasta el kiosco, que estaba ubicado cerca de la plaza que solía transcurrir casi a diario luego de su trabajo, en donde se quedaba pensando en ese quien amo y seguía amando aun a pesar de la situación.

-No sé como quitármelo del pensamiento…-

Susurro para sí mismo y mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener un poco la rabia y tristeza ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportarlo? ¡Estaba arto! Y… muy dolido.

Compro el periódico y un dulce muy peculiar que le ofreció el vendedor, que estaba bastante rico a su parecer, y se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza observando lo muy animado que estaba el ambiente, a pesar del frio que hacía.

Leía el periódico con calma logrando escuchar diversos gritos de los niños que ahí se encontraban. Una vez que desvió la mirada de las paginas grises sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron, por plena casualidad en realidad, en una figura que muchas veces había visto antes… o eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-

Se levanto de golpe del banco, siguiendo con la mirada a aquella persona que era _muy _parecida a ese quien siempre andaba rondando en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces cerrando los ojos, pensando que era su mente que estaba haciéndole una muy mala jugada, decidió relajarse y olvidarse de lo que había visto.

Es que… era imposible que el estuviese ahí… ¿Verdad? O eso era lo que sus pensamientos pesimistas le transmitían.

Intento calmarse, no entendiendo el porqué se ponía tan inquieto por tal cosa, pero no pudo. Simplemente la intriga no lo dejo en paz, no hasta que se coloco en papel de _espía_ y comenzó a seguir al chico. Tenía que verlo de cerca y estar completamente seguro de que se trataba de él, no quería emocionarse por falsas alarmas, pues eso le había pasado muchas veces ya… y era estúpidamente doloroso.

Era cuestión de _suerte._

**.**

El camino hasta su hogar fue incluso más pesado y silencioso que cuando salió hasta la plaza. Aun no podía creer que haya confundido al peli negro con alguien más, simplemente patético, porque si, lo anterior solo fue una _falsa alarma_. Y eso que se tomo las medidas necesarias para acatar si en verdad era él y no salió corriendo como todo un adolescente enamorado a encararlo, eso si hubiese sido demasiado deprimente y vergonzoso de su parte.

Aun tenia grabado en la cabeza la mirada totalmente petrificada que le dedico aquel joven cuando lo llamo por ese nombre que nunca había escuchado en su vida. Todo paso tan rápido, pero para el había sido como si en cámara lenta se hubiese tratado.

Se dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, con la intensión de borrar esas últimas imágenes, estaba aburrido de todo eso. Ya, a todo el tiempo que paso desde que se fue, no había si quiera tenido un mensaje suyo y ni menos una llamada ¿Que le hacía creer que iba a regresar después de tanto?

-Capaz y ya se olvido de mí- soltó una rápida risita, una totalmente decaída, para ocultar la impotencia ante aquel infantil comentario.

Puede que piense así, y que sea lo más probable también, pero aun así no podía ocultar que dolía, era como si atravesaran un puñal a su corazón.

Dio vuelta a la esquina, topándose con la calle en la cual vivía, y siguió caminando. No paró hasta que se hubo encontrando frente a su hogar, y hubiese sacado las llaves para abrir la puerta como siempre lo hacía si no fuera porque... porque...

-¿Que... que haces aquí...?- sus labios temblaron y aun así pudo lograr pronunciar palabra alguna, al parecer las únicas que su cerebro se digno en enviar.

La persona frente a él se levanto de la cera, en donde se había sentado para esperarlo, y encaro su mirar esmeralda.

-Hablar- hablo firme, pero haciendo notar los nervios y demás que sentía en esos momentos.

No era fácil, para ninguno de los dos lo era. No después de todo ese tiempo que paso desde entonces ¿Como decir hola si nunca se dijeron adiós?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y le invito a pasar a su casa, lo cual el otro le siguió el paso conociendo bastante bien el lugar.

Se sentaron en la gran mesa del comedor, el peli negro en uno de los costados y el rubio en el extremo. Se quedaron en silencio por un corto tiempo, ambos pensando muy bien en las palabras que iban a utilizar en ese instante tan crucial que estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que pudieron haberse imaginado.

-Iré por algo de tomar-

Kiku vio como el mayor se levanto y se perdía en la cocina. Una vez solo, bajo la mirada y jugo nerviosamente con sus manos. Bueno, lo ideal era comenzar por el principio, estaba claro, pero el problema estaba en el tipo de reacción que tendría el rubio, y no lo culpaba, era una reacción normal ¡Por Dios! ¡Se fue por dos años y era justo en ese entonces que intercambiaba palabras con él!

Estúpido... así era como se sentía en ese entonces. Y, más que nada, egoísta... aun cuando había obtenido la aprobación del rubio ante su viaje y, no mucho menos, había sufrido tal cual sufrió el ingles ante su lejanía, aquel no fue el único que le había extrañado y anhelado tanto. Era mutuo.

Arthur regreso y le ofreció una de las bebidas, un jugo de naranja bastante dulce. Se sentó de nueva cuenta en su puesto y tomo un sorbo de la bebida, imitando así al japonés.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

El rubio fue que rompió el silencio, ya ansioso por hablar y que todo terminase de una vez. Y no, no de una mala manera, por favor, era al contrario. Pero necesitaban urgentemente pasar ese capítulo en su vida.

-B-bien- bajo la mirada y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa- Logre terminar el curso en su totalidad-

-Me alegro entonces- dijo en voz baja, casi pareciendo un susurro.

-Arthur-san…- lo llamo cuando el tema anterior acabo- Yo…-

-¿Por qué?- interrumpió, sintiendo ya un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, todo lo que tenía guardado estaba a punto de salir.

El japonés levanto la mirada y encaro la opuesta con extrañeza ¿A qué se refería con "¿Por qué?"?

-Kiku…yo…- silenció por un par de segundos- No cuestiono que hayas ido hasta allá, al contrario, era por tu propio crecimiento personal- así comenzó a dar rienda suelta a todo lo que ambos habían callado.

-Lo sé… usted siempre apoyo eso- respondió en un susurro con la mirada gacha, no podía mirar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que se mostraban melancólicos y molestos a la vez. Y si, todo era su culpa.

-Lo único- apretó los puños- Que si me hubiese gustado es que me llamaras… o por lo menos un mensaje ¡Que se yo!- levanto un poco la voz.

El peli negro dio un saltito ante eso último. Ahí había fallado… no solo como su pareja, si no como persona. Pero tenía una razón…

-Pensé que si hacia algo como eso iba a incomodarlo- soltó.

Arthur rio amargamente ¿En serio? ¿Era esa su excusa?

-Es decir- busco hacerse entender- La forma en que me hablo la ultima vez, pude darme cuenta que estaba molesto conmigo… y yo no quería seguir molestándole-

El sonido de la mesa al ser golpeada puso más de los nervios al menor. El ingles, aun con los puños sobre la mesa, continúo.

-Entonces… ¿Para ti no significaba nada el cómo me sentía?- su voz se quebró un poco, estaba saliéndose de control. Todo eso era como experimentar rabia, tristeza y felicidad a la vez ¡Era una mezcla demasiado impotente de sentimientos para una sola persona! Y no era el único que se sentía así…

A Kiku, por su lado, lo que más le afligía era la _culpa_. Si, fue demasiado tonto al haber actuado así, al haberse alejado completamente. Y no lo hizo con mala intensión, al contrario, el solo pensó que era lo mejor para ambos, que él no tendría distracción para así terminar lo más rápido posible con sus estudios y regresar. Pero, se sentía tan mal que aquello que realmente quería decir no le salía.

El rubio se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda mirando por la ventana, aunque su mente estaba tan alborotada que no veía nada en específico. Si, sentía molestia, pero… aun así, estaba tan feliz de que haya regresado al fin.

Kiku, con los codos sobre la mesa, hundió el rostro en sus manos sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

El silencio no se hizo esperar entre los dos, esta vez uno más largo que el anterior.

Justo entonces, se dieron cuenta que la parte _complicada_ ya había sido resuelta. Pues no importaba ya cuál fue la razón principal, eso era pasado, ahora solo tenían que concentrarse en el presente. Y para eso solo les faltaba un empujoncito.

Simplemente, el amor siempre estuvo y nunca murió.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Arthur sintiera unos cálidos brazos abrazarle por detrás, era Kiku, obvio, que se había llegado hasta él con tal intensión.

-Lo siento- susurro, sin dejar aquella posición- En verdad… lo siento- y ahí sintió el cómo las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos café ¡Tenía que poner fin a ese tema de una vez!

El rubio relajo cada musculo de su cuerpo y se dejo abrazar. Entonces, el rumbo de sus pensamientos cambio de pronto y comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo, _como en los viejos tiempos._

_Eso había sido suficiente. _

-No te disculpes- segundos después se dio la vuelta, deshaciendo el abrazo claro, y tomando ambas manos ajenas con cariño- Dejemos que todo fue por falta de los dos ¿Está bien? Por eso, quiero que me disculpes tú a mí también-

-Si así lo dice, está bien- sonrió, aun con las mejillas cubierta de lagrimas.

Arthur sonrió de igual manera y hasta estuvo a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas también, pero logro resistirse.

-Kiku- ¡Ah! Como había extrañado pronunciar aquel nombre tan hermoso que hacia juego con la persona que lo portaba- Te amo-

Dicho lo último, soltó sus manos y lo tomo esta vez por la cintura alzándolo un poco del suelo. El peli negro iba a soltar un gritito por la sorpresa pero fue callado por los labios del rubio, en donde no se tomo la molestia de protestar, solo profundizo mas ese beso tan anhelado, ese contacto que tanto les hizo falta.

Era sorprendente ver él como la tensión de hace tan solo unos momentos se transformo en el ambiente más placentero del mundo, lleno de besos y caricias.

-Bienvenido a casa… a donde perteneces-

Una vez concluido, por los momentos, aquella serie de besos, Arthur dejo de nuevo al peli negro en el suelo, sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-Y a donde permaneceré por el resto de mis días- agrego, feliz, con una sonrisa bastante cálida.

Es que, ellos estaban claros que con _casa _se referían a como lo estaban ahora, ahí, abrazados, muy cerca del otro. Eso era como estar en el más placentero y cómodo hogar.

Luego de todo aquello, estuvieron el resto del día sentados en el gran sofá de la sala charlando sobre lo que había sucedido cuando estuvieron separados. Kiku contándole todo lo que aprendió y vio en su viaje y Arthur poniéndolo al tanto con algunas cositas, pues en realidad sin él este no hizo nada interesante.

Y ese, señoras y señores, era el nuevo inicio de lo que será una larga, junto con sus altas y bajas, vida juntos…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo .w. X'D ok, no se que mas colocar, salvo...

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! algún comentario, bienvenido sera :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos para un próximo fic w aun tengo unos cuantos por ahí por terminar XD


End file.
